


Twice as Good

by harrysbabypikachu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top Louis, Vibrators, because its him and a dildo, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabypikachu/pseuds/harrysbabypikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home and finds Harry fucking himself with a vibrator and decides to punish him and fuck him with the toy still inside him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Good

Louis came home, expecting to see Harry sitting on the couch like he usually was. He set his stuff down on the ground next to his door, too tired to bring it upstairs with him. "Harry?" He called out, not getting a response. He walked up to their room, hearing a faint buzz. He opened the door and saw Harry sprawled out over their sheets. His eyes closed as he slowly pushed the pink vibrator in and out of him with one hand, palming his hard cock with the other.

Harry didn't notice Louis come in until he was over him, taking his hand away from his lower region. "L-Lou I-"

"Oh, baby, what was Daddy's rule about touching yourself?" Louis asked as he ran his hand down Harry's pale chest.

"Not without permission." Harry moaned as Louis referred to himself as 'Daddy'.

"Or what?" Louis smirked.

"I get punished." Harry said, tilting his head as Louis lowered his head to the boys neck. He whimpered softly when Louis got up from his position.

"How's this feel baby?" Louis asked as he pushed the toy further into Harry.

"S-So good Daddy." Harry moaned, pushing against it. Louis turned it off, causing Harry to whine in protest. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, palming the bulge that formed from watching Harry.

"Look how hard you got me baby." He moaned quietly. He stepped closer to Harry and pulled his briefs down. "Want my cock?"

"Please Daddy. Need your cock." Harry begged.

Louis motioned Harry to get on the floor. Harry quickly shuffled off the bed and got on his knees in front of Louis. "Look how quick you got up. Such a little cock slut." He commented, making Harry moan. "C'mon baby, suck my cock. Get it nice and wet." 

Harry quickly took Louis' cock into his mouth, moaning around him. Louis gripped his hair tightly as Harry bobbed his head. "Stop moving." Louis told him. Harry stopped his movements and looked up at him. Louis curled his fingers into Harry's long hair and slowly started moving his hips. Harry moaned as Louis fucked his mouth, trying to take more of Louis into him at once. Louis moaned. "So fucking eager." he commented as he started moving his hips a little faster. 

Harry gagged slightly when the tip of Louis' dick hit the back of his throat and his eyes started watering. "C'mon Haz, know you can take this." He said as he kept the movement of his hips going. 

When Louis pulled out, Harry leaned his head after him. "Don't wanna cum just yet." He said. "Alright. Over the bed." He ordered. Harry got up, bending over the edge of the bed, moaning at the new angle of the toy that was still stuffed inside of him.

Louis grabbed Harry's hips and stood behind him. "Louis. The- It's still in me." He told him and turned his head to look at him. 

"Oh baby that's the point. it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I took it out now would it?" Louis smirked as he moved one of his hands to the base of the toy. "Gonna make you feel twice as good as this thing could." He mumbled as he slowly pushed into Harry, moving the toy a little so it was easier. "Fuck Haz, so tight." He moaned as he bottomed out.

"Fuck. Lou. Hurts." Harry gasped, burying his face into the sheets and moaning. 

"Yeah. Makes you feel like a proper slut." Louis said as he started thrusting slowly. Harry moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. "Taking it so well."

"Fuck daddy." Harry gasped as the toy hit his prostate. "Just like that. K-Keep doing that." Louis smirked and reached down to the base of the toy again, flicking the small switch to the second setting and moaning loudly. 

"Lou please. Fuck I- Louis I'm gonna cum." Harry panted.

"Not yet baby." Louis moaned as he moved his hips. He moaned loudly as he came, shooting his load into Harry.

"Daddy please let me cum." Harry begged. Louis pulled out, causing Harry to whimper. 

"On your back." He told him. Harry flipped himself onto his back and moaned. Louis grabbed the base of the pink vibrator and slowly pushed it in and out of Harry, trying to hit his prostate. He hummed in content, knowing he had succeeded when Harry let out a high pitched moan. Louis kept hitting that spot as he watched Harry become more wrecked with each thrust. He held it against his prostate, making Harry gasp loudly. "Cum for me." Louis said. Harry moaned loudly, screaming Louis' name as he came all over his stomach and chest.

"Fuck." Louis said, slowly pulling the toy out off Harry and turning it off. He placed it on the ground, deciding to take care of that later. He got onto the bed, pulling Louis up next to him. 

Harry curled up next to Louis an hummed. "I'm sorry for being such a naughty boy." He mumbled tiredly. "But it was definitely worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for any more stories!! harrys-baby-pikachu.tumblr.com


End file.
